Los muertos no lloran
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: No esperabas que ese torneo terminase así, pero terminó y ahora tu cargas con las consecuencias


_Este fic pertenece al reto __**"¿Qué pasaría sí?" **__del foro __**La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling._

* * *

_Vale, me metí en un reto difícil de narices, es decir, de escribir un What If? Y a mi me tocó esta petición: ¿Y si Cedric Diggory no hubiese sido asesinado por Colagusano antes del regreso de Voldemort? Que hizo ¡GRIFFIN GRAY! Y bueno, yo le he hecho como buenamente he podido, aquí está:_

* * *

**Los muertos no lloran**

Sientes que caes a un suelo frío, esto no es lo que te esperas, creías que ibas a volver al principio del laberinto, donde todos te felicitarían por haber conseguido la victoria en el torneo de los tres magos. Pero es un cementerio y entonces te das cuenta de que seguramente será una parte adicional de la prueba, una que no te esperabas.

Estás capacitado para esto, te has encargado de estar entrenando todos los días desde que te eligieron para participar en el torneo. Has practicado hasta que tus músculos no te respondiesen, nadie sabe todo lo que te has esforzado, bueno, tal vez tu novia, Cho Chang, quien te acompañaba a la enfermería cada vez que no podías mover ni un músculo

Obvias a Harry, quien al parecer está asustado. Lo entiendes, al fin y al cabo solo está en cuarto, es una carga demasiado pesada para él participar en el Torneo de los tres magos, y encima llegar hasta la última prueba. Así que no le hace caso, porque lo único que conseguiría sería ponerte tú también de los nervios y eso no ayudaría en nada. Pero entonces te empiezas a preocupar Harry está más tenso de lo normal, puede que sea verdad que estáis en una verdadera trampa. Al fin y al cabo él es un Gryffindor, si no estuviese muy seguro de que eso era una trampa no armaría tanto escándalo.

Ves a una persona salir de la casa y escuchas un murmullo procedente de una especie de bebé que lleva el hombre en brazos y ves que un rayo de luz verde se acerca. Entonces te preparas para el final. Cierras los ojos, pero el rayo no llega, abres un poco los ojos y ves algo devastador. Harry se ha puesto entre tú y la maldición asesina, impidiendo que llegase hasta ti.

Escuchas a Harry susurrarte que agarres la copa y lo haces pero, en ese segundo, llegas a la salida del laberinto. Donde todo el mundo te felicita y te abraza, pero cruzas una mirada con Dumbledorey él adivina que algo ha ido mal, no por nada es el mago más brillante que ha pisado Hogwarts. Entonces ves a Delacour y a Krum fuera del laberinto y un murmullo se extiende "¿Dónde está Harry?" y sientes la mirada de todos sobre ti.

No sabes cómo explicarlo sin echarte a llorar. Lo intentas pero a la mitad de la frase las lágrimas ya acechan tus ojos. Cuando por fin terminas ves a los amigos de Harry llorar, como nunca nadie lo había hecho y a todo el mundo bajar la cabeza triste. Tus padres te abrazan agradeciéndole a Merlín que tú estés vivo, pero no puedes dejar de pensar que es tu culpa, si le hubieses hecho caso al principio, nada de esto hubiese pasado y estaríais disfrutando de la victoria.

Pero no era así, Harry había muerto, tal vez si él no hubiese sido tan inconsciente y le hubiese hecho caso desde el principio nada de eso habría pasado. Se sentía culpable, sabía que si se lo confesaba a alguien no le harían caso y le dirían que era un exagerado y que él no tenía la culpa, que Harry había elegido salvarle en vez de dejarle morir y que lo que debía hacer era estarle agradecido.

Pasaron los años y Voldemort y sus mortífagos recobraron el poder que había tenido antaño, nadie era capaz de hacerle frente, la población estaba sometida. Solo un pequeño grupo fue capaz de hacerle frente pero al morir la mitad, la parte que quedaba se escondió por todo el mundo y tú fuiste uno de ellos. Sabes que fue un acto de cobardes, pero no tenías otra opción si querías proteger a tu familia.

Tu hijo pequeño no tenía la culpa, era pequeño y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico. Tú y tu familia os habéis mudado a un pequeño pueblo de China, el pueblo natal de Cho. Allí era imposible que os encontrase ningún partidario del señor oscuro, en ese sitio, estabais salvados.

Sales de tu casa con una capucha, aunque es imposible que os encuentren.

Es mejor prevenir que curar. Recoges a tu hijo de la escuela, sonríes al verlo tan emocionado y empieza a contarte que sus amigos son geniales y que le defienden mucho. Y al decir eso, solo puedes acordarte de Harry y su sacrificio.

Entonces ves a unos hombres de negro que se dirigen hacia ti y entonces sientes miedo, como aquella noche, la de la final del Torneo de los tres magos. Pero más que por ti, tienes miedo por tu hijo pequeño. Solo tiene cinco años, no quiere que su vida acabe ahora. Así que le susurras que se vaya, pero él se niega y dice que su madre le ha dicho que no puede irse a casa solo. No puedes replicarle porque se pondrá a gritar y eso llamaría la atención de los hombres de negro. Así que no te queda más remedio que seguir andando intentando que no se den cuenta y casi te faltaba aguantar la respiración, pero te miran y te descubren. Y no puedes hacer otra cosa que coger a tu hijo y empezar a correr. Debes desaparecerte ya, pero cuando lo vas a hacer notas que alguien te agarra del brazo.

Y es él, el que mató a Harry. Sacas tu varita, pero al llevar tanto tiempo sin usarla eres demasiado lento y él te quita con un suave movimiento. Te coge del cuello y es cuando se da cuenta de que tu hijo está a tu espalda. Sonríe maquiavélicamente.

Agarra de la mochila a tu hijo y lo apunta con la varita. Un haz de luz sale de ella. Sabes qué hacer, ya lo hizo alguien por ti y debes seguir su ejemplo. Te pones entre su hijo y el haz de luz. Sabes que has hecho lo correcto porque has muerto como él, como el que no debía haber muerto, Harry Potter. No te duele morir, tal y como habías temido. Es como quedarse dormido con una poción para dormir, rápido y sin dolor. Era perfecto.

No escuchas el grito de tu hijo, que muere después de ti. Sabes que cuando tú has muerto la revolución ha acabado, porque en secreto has estado contactando con Inglaterra y sabes que están todos muertos. Todos tus amigos, tus compañeros de Hogwarts, los únicos que se rebelaron contigo contra el señor oscuro. Los has abandonado, lo sabes, al igual que hiciste con Harry. Los remordimientos llevaban semanas acechándote, encontrando el momento perfecto para atacar, pero ya no puedes derramar lágrimas porque los muertos no lloran. Y los muertos no sienten las lágrimas sobre ellos, ni las sensaciones que despierta su muerte. Una de dolor, una de amor y una de venganza.

Y sin saberlo, con tu muerte, has impulsado a una fuerza que permanecía dormida, oculta entre las sombras, esperando el momento adecuado para sacar su plan a la luz. Has conseguido que después de muchos años alguien se rebele contra el señor que dominaba el mundo mágico. Has saldado la deuda que tenías con el mundo cuando Harry se sacrificó por ti. Condenaste al mundo mágico a la oscuridad, y ahora has abierto una ventana para que entre luz en esas mentes. Pero has saldado la deuda con tu muerte, no podía haber sido de otro modo. Lo supiste en el momento en el que Harry se puso entre tú y el hechizo, que solo con tu fallecimiento conseguirías librar al mundo mágico de una prisión en la que tú mismo lo habías metido.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Tened piedad, es el primer What if? Que escribo y no estoy segura de que me haya salido como Griffin hubiese querido, pero aun así lo he intentado ¡Espero que te haya gustado, Griffin!


End file.
